iley and his little friend
by babydollface1
Summary: this is something that i wrote a while ago and never had the courage to publish until now so please be gentle with the comments, ans i hope you all enjoy. iley has an encounter with reader and has fun too ;) i own nothing, they own you ;) please R/R and have fun my little nasties!


(y/n) had always had a bubbly personality and it shown all her life. She was the most popular girl in high school, and she was in cheer leading. Even though she was popular she had never had a boyfriend before. (y/n) being a virgin has never felt a man inside her or real pleasure. So when she finally got one he was abusive and manipulative and just a strait up jerk.

It was a dark night when (y/n) walks to her (f/c) car, and then all of a sudden she was approached by a dark gentleman by the name of Smiley. He asked for the time and the surprised and clumsy (y/n) dropped her phone in a puddle.

"I'm sure it'll still work," said (y/n), "let's see what time it is,"

She bent down and wondered what was with this strange man in front of her. Who was he? What did he want with a young woman like me? Is he going to hurt me? She bent down when the very large man bent down and helped her out. (y/n) was so shocked by this act of kindness that she began to smile a smile that could only be considered grateful. She was so grateful that she offered the man a ride home.

"Would you like a ride to your house?"

Smiley handed her back the phone back and answered with a simple,

"Sure."

He gave her the address and they were on their way. 'The path to the man's house was bumpy,' thought (y/n). The man knew this path to his home was bumpy and wanted to enjoy the show that was given him. He was watching (y/n)'s full breasts bounce and jiggle on every bump. It got so intense that he was plainly staring at her. Finally (y/n) saw and covered herself up with her old jacket and continued on her way to the man's house.

As they approach the turn fir the house the man tells (y/n) that she would spend the night in his guest bedroom.

", And why would I do that, I just met you?"

"Because it's about to rain and I think this one is going to be a big one."

(y/n) looked at the sky and saw the biggest thunder cloud she had ever seen. So big it covered the entire sky! She reluctantly agreed and followed the man into the house.

"This is your room here,"

"Thank you Smiley,"

She quickly stepped into the room and looked around; the room was quite large as was the bed. The sheets were made of cotton and the pillows of goose down. The curtains were made of wool and looked quite heavy.

"This room is beautiful!" said (y/n).

"Yes it is, isn't it?" said Smiley.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night with you, sir."

"No problem, I'll show you to the restrooms too,"

"Ok,"

As they walked, (y/n) couldn't help but notice the long crease in Smiley's jeans. She wondered if he would pleasure her with some sex later. Smiley noticed her staring and chuckled asking.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Smiley,

"Um, n-no it's just that, I'm a very nervous girl," said (y/n),

As they approach the restrooms (y/n) got curious and asked,

"What's this room?"

"This is my bed room."

"May I take a look?"

"Sure but it'll be a little messy." Smiley warned.

"It's no problem." said (y/n).

As Smiley opened the door (y/n) got a sensation in her loins that she didn't understand. (y/n) went into the room and Smiley closed the door behind them. She suddenly felt him looking at her bottom, and when she turned around he was right behind her. She was surprised by this and took a step back away from the man who was admiring her perfectly flawless body. She looked at him and with the same desire in her eye as him she crossed the space between them. He saw the passion in her eyes and embraced her in a hug, she was feeling a mixture of emotions but she knew one thing; she wanted this man in her loins now! She positioned her head for a kiss but her body was thinking something else, her leg hooked itself to his hip and she began to moan as he began to grind into her. She was suddenly pushed on the bed and began to kiss Smiley. He was by far the best kisser she had ever had.

He was about to take off his shirt when a bolt of thunder scared the both of them and into each other's arms more. He took off his shirt revealing a magnificent set of abs. As she saw these, her feelings toward the man escalated. She began to undress herself as well her top went off first revealing her c cup full breasts. He marveled at the sight of these beautiful breasts. The pressure rising in his pants was tremendous

He began to fondle these lovely breasts and she let out a pleased gasp as he holds them for the first time. They were soft and firm at the same time. She was so overfilled with emotion that she began to undo her pants. As she was doing this he began to take his off too. She marveled at the massive lump in his boxers and beckoned him onto her. He began to unhook her bra to see the big beautiful breasts that he was going to pleasure.

He unhooks the bra as she reaches out and massages his massive boner. He lets out a guttural moan and removes the bra. He places a hand on her massive breast and gently pinches the hard nipple. She moans and removes her panties. He moves as she does so and is surprised to see how aroused she was.

He places a hand on her smooth mound and begins to gently rub in between the swollen lips. She moans and moans and moans. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and took his member out of his boxers and began to rub it up and down. He began to breathe heavily but breaks away from the pleasure she was giving him and starts to lightly flick his tongue across her clitoris in between her legs. Then he licks the bright pink lips and kissing the inner thighs witch causes her to gasp and moan wildly.

Smiley couldn't take anymore foreplay and breaks away from (y/n)'s pink lips and looks her deep in the eye and asks,

"Do you want this, (y/n)?"

It takes a minute to regain her breath but (y/n) says,

"Yes, Smiley. Take me!"

At that, Smiley places the head of his penis at the entryway to (y/n)'s vagina. He slowly enters her and groans at how tight she was and how wet she was. When he is fully in her, she screamed in pain while Smiley tried to muffle her with a kiss. He waited to get the signal to move when she started to grind into his hips. He groaned and started to move slowly. When this got boring she then told him to go faster.

"F-f-faster." (y/n) begged.

He then started slamming into her at an inhuman speed. (y/n) started to moan loudly, bouncing off of the walls and into the ears of a very perverted elf.

"Oh, you hear that?" BEN asked Jeff.

"Yeah I do, Smileys getting some!" replied Jeff and started walking in the sound of the lovely moans.

"IM CUMMING!" screamed (y/n) as Smiley came in her.

And there in the door was Jeff and BEN with a video camera. (y/n) stared at them with a shocked expression on her face, wondering what they were planning to do with her. As she lay in bed with Smiley she sees the two come closer to the bed removing articles of clothing.

"W-w-what are you doing?" asked (y/n) scared.

"The same thing Smiley did to you." Replied Jeff.

(y/n) was shocked at what happened next: Jeff and BEN were totally naked. BEN played with her massive breasts while Jeff held a knife to her neck. She could feel BEN's boner poking into her back and could see Jeff's poking into her thigh. (y/n) moaned so loud that it hurt Masky's ears and went out to kill. She soon found herself being eaten by Jeff and sucking BEN's huge penis, while half-heartedly jerked off in the corner. BEN then pushed her forward and she fell in Jeff.

"OW!" proclaimed Jeff as she fell on his penis head first. No pun intended. BEN then pulled (y/n) off of Jeff and inserted himself into her ass.

"OWIE! PLEASE NOT THERE!" (y/n) screamed as she felt herself being pummeled by his massive boner. Jeff then stepped in and inserts himself into her ripe pussy. (y/n) moans wildly as she was filled by two big killers. Her moans bounce from wall to wall and are heard by Slenderman. Wondering what is going on he follows the sound to 's room. What he finds was simply embarrassing to begin with. He then noticed then with all of his cloths on and cleaning his tools. The Slenderman then walked over to him and asked what was going on.

"Oh a girl drove me home, I had sex with her, then Jeff the mother fucking killer and BEN fucking drowned came in and started raping her!" explained .

"Oh, I see now," says The Slenderman.

Right as their conversation ended all three of the people came and fell on the bed in the room. Then both the males left the girl lying on the bed crying,

"What's wrong, girl?" asked Slenderman.

"I was raped by them and nothing is being done about it."

"Oh trust me there is going to be something done about them missy." Explained . He then leaves the room abruptly.


End file.
